ribwfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ervaringdeskundige
Het begrip ervaringsdeskundige vond brede ingang in de tweede helft van de twintigste eeuw, toen de democratisering van de zeggenschap tot verzet leidde tegen de tot dan toe gangbare opvatting van deskundigheid. Traditionele deskundigheid Die opvatting was erop neergekomen dat verschijnselen en tekorten het beste konden worden geduid en verholpen door diegenen die zich op de studie ervan hadden toegelegd: de deskundigen. De fysicus wist de verschijnselen in de ons omringende wereld te verklaren en in een theoretisch kader te plaatsen. De arts besloot wat goed voor ons was: welk symptoom tot welke behandeling moest leiden. De buurthuismedewerker formuleerde de vormingsbehoefte van de bezoekende buurtgenoot. Mondigheid Toen er zich, ruwweg vanaf de zestiger jaren, een toenemende tendens tot mondigheid van het individu, de burger, de consument aftekende, werd deze externe deskundigheid ook in toenemende mate als onbevredigend ervaren. De emancipatie van individuen werd mede zodanig opgevat, dat zij zelf het beste wisten wat goed voor hen was: zij kenden hun eigen behoeften, en zij wisten als geen ander hoe het was (vaak: hoe het "voelde") om in de eigen hoogstpersoonlijke situatie te verkeren. Ook de individuele burger was in deze opvatting deskundig: hij had dan wel geen theoretische achtergrond, maar met de praktijk was hij vertrouwd op grond van eigen ervaring. Hij was ervaringsdeskundige. Aangezien ervaring een onderdeel uitmaakt van het menselijk beleven, werd het begrip bij uitstek toegepast in de sociale wetenschappen en hun praktische toepassingen op aanpalende terreinen. Patiënten kregen meer zeggenschap over het behandelplan, buurthuisbezoekers over de aansluiting van geboden diensten op hun behoeften. Uiterste consequentie Dit kon ertoe leiden dat deskundigheid nog uitsluitend werd opgevat als een op ervaring gestoeld inzicht. Het is voorgekomen dat een cursus Engels in een buurthuis werd verworpen, niet door de docenten of door de cursisten, maar door de buurthuisleiding. Het argument voor dit afwijzend oordeel luidde dat de cursisten zelf dienden uit te maken wat zij wilden leren. Evenzo wordt van taalgebruikers wel gezegd dat zij bij uitstek de ervaringsdeskundigen zijn in taalzaken. Zij zouden weten wat taal is, of wat juist taalgebruik is, aangezien zij de gebruikers zijn. Tegen deze opvatting valt anderzijds het bezwaar aan te voeren dat praktijkervaring niet altijd tot de juiste theoretische conclusies leidt. *Wij kunnen aangeven of wij tijdens een taalcursus voornamelijk willen leren spreken, of dat we het lezen belangrijker vinden. Moeilijker valt het ons, de methoden en technieken aan te geven die tot elk van die gewenste doelen leiden. *Wij zijn feilloze taalgebruikers, waar het op de dagelijkse communicatie aankomt. Dat wil niet zeggen dat wij ook de (berucht ingewikkelde) taalkundige volgorderegels die onze Nederlandse zinnen vormen, kunnen bespreken of beoordelen. *In het elektronische tijdperk is het niet langer ongebruikelijk dat een patiënt een huisarts bezoekt en niet alleen zijn symptomen beschrijft, maar ze vergezeld doet gaan van een stapel computeruitdraaien die evenzoveel mogelijke diagnoses en remedies voorstaan. Het kost de arts veel tijd in de veelheid van ideeën en opvattingen die bij één enkele patiënt leven, een verantwoorde lijn te brengen die deze patiënt ook nog kan overtuigen. *Als ervaringsdeskundigen kennen wij zelfs de waarneming dat de zon om de aarde draait, en dat de sterren nietige lichtpuntjes zijn. Evenwicht Een aantal van de ervarings"feiten" valt eenvoudig te weerleggen, en dit geldt, zoals het laatste voorbeeld hierboven suggereert, zelfs voor terreinen als de natuurwetenschappen. Hiermee is de mondigheid van de gebruiker of klant niet per se naar het rijk der fabelen verwezen; wel is de betrekkelijkheid ervan aangegeven. Eén benadering waarvoor kan worden geopteerd om praktische, soms tragische vergissingen te vermijden en toch een te grote autoriteit van de deskundige in te tomen, is een benadering van evenwicht. Daarin zouden praktijkervaring en theoretische bestudering samengaan: *hetzij doordat de theoreticus tevens (veel) praktijkervaring heeft opgedaan *hetzij doordat praktisch beleven van de ene partij en theoretische inzichten van de andere, aan elkaar worden getoetst. In die evenwichtsopvatting bestaan noch de ervaringsdeskundige noch de theoretisch deskundige. Deskundigheid is daarin een combinatie van praktijkervaring en theoretisch verworven kennis en vaardigheden. Categorie:Mens en maatschappij